Kagome in OHC
by Kimori Takahashi
Summary: The final battle is over and the jewel is complete. It has been 500 years since then. Now in the modern era, Kagome is the heir of three multimillionaires. She is sent to Orrun High School but what happens when she meets the host club disguised as a boy? read and find out. rated T for language.
1. Prologue

"We did it! We finally did it" whispered kagome before looking around only seeing the only ones that survived were Sesshomaru and Kouga. Inuyasha died along with Kikiyo trying to protect her from one of Naraku's tentacles but ended up going through inuyasha's heart also hitting Kikyo, killing both. Miroku's wind tunnel ripped opened sucking him in. Sango, not wanting Miroku to leave her, went with him together getting sucked up. It was a good thing Shippo stayed with Rin and Keade in Edo village along with Jaken, AhUn, and Kirara who stayed to protect the village.

**Kagome's POV**

I looked around to see bodies and blood everywhere. I looked to my right to see Sesshomaru with only a few scratches and to my left to see Kouga with several bruises and cuts but nothing fatal enough for death.

"We did. We finally did it." I whispered allowing my tears to fall before looking at my hand to see the completed pink jewel. Then everything went white.

By the time I woke up I was staring at a wooden ceiling. I quickly sat up to see Rin and Shippo at both my sides sleeping. I looked around to see Sesshomaru staring at me along with Kouga. "What happened" I whispered, trying not to wake the kids. "You fainted" said Sesshomaru emotionlessly, looking at me with a stoic façade but if your around him long enough you could see the worry in both his eyes and voice. "What am I going to do now?" I question allowing my tears to slip out of my eyes. "The well is sealed, so I can't go home to see mama, Souta, or my Oji-San. And I can't stay here because it brings to many memories of me and him. Even though I now see him only as a brother it still hurts " I said trembling lightly not waking up the children. "You can always live with me" said Kouga.

"What about Ayame? I can't go between you and her when your finally courting her." I said slowly petting Kirara behind the ears, who was now on her lap. "I guess that's true" Kouga said in disappointment and defeat. "Then what about living with us" said Rin who was now up with Shippo. Startling me for a moment before looking down a when. "You and Shippo can live with Me and Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken." Said Rin looking at Sesshomaru for approve. Sesshomaru who gave a nod, made Rin jump up and down before hugging me.

"Are you sure?" I asked trying to see if Sesshomaru actually approve of this. When I saw him give a court nod of approval I let out a sigh in defeat. "Alright" I said. "But can we leave before can I get some more sleep." Saying that I heard chuckling from both Sesshomaru and kouga before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**500 years later**

It has been 500 years since then. I have become the sister of both Sesshomaru and Kouga and become Shippo's mother through a blood bond. Because of this I turned into a Black-inu-shadow-kitsume-ookami-miko-demoness. I don't know how I became black a black inu when Sesshomaru was a silver inu or the shadow kitsume came from when Shippo was a fire kitsume or how I somehow manage to retain my miko powers but Sesshomaru's theory is that I have black hair so I became a silver inu instead of silver and my miko powers made me into a shadow kitsume instead of a red kitsume and because i'm the shikon miko that I control my reiki and Youki without them fighting for dominants.

My reiki increased to the point that surpass the great Midoriko, the greatest miko warrior that ever lived. I also obtain new abilities, my senses increased 10 fold, and my appearance only changed slightly but when I transform to my demonic humanoid forms( inu, kitsume, ookami) then my appearance changes drastically. Only my human form has little change. My hair is now at my knees and is now midnight blue and my eyes now are sapphire. I now look like an 18-year-old. My breast now a C-cup with curves filled in all the right places. My height changed from 5"1" to 5"6". Just about a few feet less from from Sesshomaru and only a few inches less then Kouga. They have taught me how to use all weapons and all martial arts of any forms. And learned all languages, even the animal languages (that mean all animals but not insects. And all demon tongue for example inu-tongue. And that mean in all languages, wither in Japanese or fluent in every language you can think of.)

Sesshomaru, who is mated to Kagura(I forgot to mention that all the incarnation of Naraku are free from him), Kouga,who is now mated to Ayame, and Shippo who is mated to Rin( she made a blood bond to Sesshomaru making Him her dad and her a flaming inu. When she mated Shippo she also made a blood bond with her making her too a kitsune and now she is a flaming-inu-fire-kitsume-demoness. Her appearance also changed. Her ears pointed and her hair is now mid-back length. Her hair had orange and red streaks running down. And now she has fangs.), are all the riches multi-millionaires on earth, ( I put the riches in order from greater to less when I was introducing them) also making me their heir to all three companies because they all agreed when I reached my time I would be their heir even though they all could've made their own children their heir but they made me me instead. Because of this I Have to go to school again for he thousandth time but O well this just mean I can do what ever I want.

I decided to go to Orrun High, the most riches and prejudice schools in Japan.


	2. AN

**I'm sorry that the story is taking a while to update but I have reasons.**

**I still have school and that means homework. **

**If have spare time I will work on the stories.**

**I'm also having some writers block on some of them. **

**Like I said, I will update but I have reasons and these reason ps can't be ignored.**

**I will try to update the stories.**

* * *

Sorry to say, in my story,"Kagome's New life" I'm not really sure if it would work. In ,"Kagome's new life" Kagome didn't loose anyone.

Either I make that one a no pairing or have to edit it so I can make it a Sasuke pairing.

* * *

In ,"kagome in soul eater" story, I'm trying to update it.

* * *

In ,"Kagome in OHC" I'm working on her character at school so it will be a while before I could update that one.

* * *

In,"Kagome in Shugo Chara" I will try update the story when I have more time.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I could not update fast but like my parent say,"Education first"**


End file.
